Bully Fanon Wiki:Rules and Policies
The following is a list of Rules and Policies here on Bully Fanon Wiki. Every user is expected to follow these. All users in good standing may enforce the rules. Bureaucrats and Administrators may issue blocks in the case of repeated denial of the rules. As this wiki is extremely low traffic, block times will be issued as needed and will be decided in each case. Bully Fanon Wiki's Core Policies These are the wiki's core policies that everyone must follow at all times. *Copying and pasting from Bully Wiki is discouraged and will most likely be reworded. *Vandalism is not tolerated. *Please be civil at all times. *Always Assume Good Faith. *Sockpuppetry and Meat puppetry are both strictly prohibited. **Engaging in any sockpuppetry or meatpuppetry will result in a permanent ban from the wiki. There are no real reasons to ever have a sockpuppet or a meatpuppet. If you have a second account, just let an admin know. *In the case of a dispute over content, please do not edit war. *No bringing disputes from other wikis or anywhere else to Bully Fanon Wiki. *We preach tolerance. Please avoid using any offensive slurs in casual conversation. In fanfiction it can be permitted but PLEASE USE YOUR BEST JUDGEMENT. If the post is found to be offensive, it will most likely be asked to be taken down. *Any matters relating to the wiki are to be discussed on the wiki. Users should not message staff members on other sites in order to settle wiki disputes. Category Guidelines Users cannot be banned for any violations of these guidelines, as they exist mainly as guidelines. However, consistent failure to follow the guidelines after correction and at least one request to follow them may warrant a block. As this is a low traffic wiki, administrators should fix any errors in categories. * All fictional character categories (i.e. "Preps, Greasers") have the word "Fanfictional" before them (i.e. "Fanfictional Preps, Fanfictional Greasers". * Canon characters belong in categories without the word "fanfictional" before them. * Please do not put fanfictional characters in canon character categories. * You are allowed to make a category titled "username's fanfiction". * Blogs should not be placed in categories other than "Blog posts" or "Username's Fanfiction". Fanfiction Guidelines The main purpose of Bully Fanon Wiki is for users to write fanfiction stories. Here are fanfiction guidelines. As stated, blocks will be issued depending on the case. *It is generally advised that fanfiction remain within a "T" rating, paralleling that of Bully. However, M rating stories are not banned as long as it follows the guidelines below. (See: ESRB Rating Guide) *Depictions of violence and sexual situations past those that officially occur in Bully are not fully banned, but users are strongly cautioned to keep it in good taste. Anything involving rape is fully and unconditionally banned. Sex scenes are generally discouraged, as some of our users tend to be very young. If you want to write something and you are unsure about whether it is within the rules, ask a Bureaucrat or Administrator. *Profanity is not banned or forbidden, as it is often used throughout the game. Racial slurs, however, have been prohibited as they are in the Wiki's core policies. As a general guide, any insult or profanity used in Bully ''is permitted. *'Administrators Only''' - Protecting one's own fanfiction pages is not allowed, as that is not an option available to all users, and is considered an abuse of power. It is, however, allowed if a fanfiction page becomes a target for vandalism. Blogging Guidelines Bully Fanon Wiki for the most is a blogging wiki. Here are guidelines to follow while blogging. *Any subject can be discussed and no subject is taboo. As for blogs on sex, sex is not a disgusting topic, it only comes across as disgusting when talked about in a vulgar way. *No bigotry. *No cyberbullying anyone. *Vulgar or spam blogs will be deleted, and the creator will be given a warning. *Debates in blogs are to be done in a civilized manner. Failure to do so will result in comments being shut off on the particular blog post or possible deletion of the blog post. Genre Guidelines As of September of 2015, Bully Fanon Wiki will now be allowing users to categorize fanfiction pages in genre categories. * Only fanfiction story pages should be submitted to a genre category. * Genres created should be broad. * Do not create 'double genre' categories. (i.e. a story should not be categorized as 'tragic romance', but rather should be categorized as 'tragedy' and 'romance', two individual categories). Abandoned Characters Abandoned characters are characters whose creators have either: * Not edited the wiki in a year. * Have not edited the character page or used the character in any work of fiction in a year. While abandoned character pages do not get deleted, they are cleared of all categories other than that of 'abandoned characters', and have the abandoned character template placed at the top of the page. Original character pages become eligible for the abandonment label if their creator has any of the two events applicable to them. Administrators determine if a character is eligible for abandonment after assessing a user's circumstances. If a creator is to become active again, or use the original character once again, they are free to remove the category and template and begin using the original character again. Keep in mind that the page may still become eligible for abandonment in the future. Amendment 5.31.2016 As of May 31st, 2016, active users on Bully Fanon Wiki may not abandon characters. They may place characters for adoption, and if that does not work out characters should be deleted. Blocked Users Users who have been indefinitely blocked from Bully Fanon Wiki's OCs will not be considered abandoned. They will not be eligible for adoption. Rather, the pages of the OCs will be deleted. Adoption Abandoned OCs may be put up for adoption by their creators at the Abandoned OC Adoption Center Forum. All adoption threads must be documented on the OC's page in order to avoid any future issues regarding the adoption. * OCs of users who become inactive are not up for adoption. The character will be considered abandoned and will not be given for adoption under any circumstances. * Though it is fairly common, users who adopt OCs do not have to credit the original creator. Users who give OCs away for adoption should keep this in mind. OC adoptions are considered a fair trade between users. As always, thoroughly consider before you give an OC away. Adoptions of OCs from banned users If a user has been indefinitely blocked from Bully Fanon Wikia, users who have adopted OCs from them may opt to discontinue crediting the original creator for an OC. While this is not necessarily encouraged by the staff of Bully Fanon Wiki, this clause has been added in order to allow users the ability to disassociate themselves from someone who may have caused major issues on the wiki. As with all of Wikia, posting on Bully Fanon Wikia is not a right, and users who cause issues may lose the privilege of posting on Bully Fanon Wiki. As OCs that are given away for adoption have been given away willingly by the creator Bully Fanon Wiki will recognize the new owner as the creator. Users may not adopt OCs from other users after they have been banned. OCs of users who have been banned will be deleted. Plagiarism Plagiarism is considered to be a more or less serious offense on Bully Fanon Wiki. Merriam-Webster defines plagiarism as: the act of using another person's words or ideas without giving credit to that person; to use the words or ideas of another person as if they were your own words or ideas. Original characters, designs, art, and fanfiction are all examples of things that can be plagiarized on Bully Fanon Wiki. Users who feel their work is being plagiarized should contact a member of the staff team immediately. This can be a bit of a gray area, so administrators will discuss the measures that should be taken if plagiarism has occurred, and if whether or not the work is an act of plagiarism. First offenses should result in warning, while continued offenses will result in a block, and if necessary a permanent ban from Bully Fanon Wiki.Category:Bully Fanon Wiki Policy